Percy Jackson and the Forbidden Olympian
by PoseidonsWrath5
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic so try not to be to harsh i will make this M for possible launge and other things depending on your reviews and such... SO anyway to the true summary Its a time for peace which of course never lasts. percy will discover at least 2 of the3 "forbidden Olympians" read more to find out also will add different suggestions into story as long as they're good
1. Chapter 1

A Percy Jackson Novel

It was a nice spring evening for Percy and Annabeth. They were on their way from Camp Half-Blood to New Rome to finalize the new peace treaty. Now you may be asking why they need a new peace treaty, that's quite simple. It's has been roughly 5 years since Mother Earth was defeated and her Giants were sealed back into imprisonment. Now that their war was over the alliance was fragile to say the least.

Percy's POV.

Annabeth and I were on our way to New Rome to finalize our peace treaty that would hopefully put our two camps at ease. The only reason I was going is because I'm technically still a praetor even though I gave the spot back to Jason. So why I am still Praetor you ask good question, Octavian who we all know and loath decided that since I didn't want my spot and he would never get it he had the senate vote that there be a extra Praetor to prevent any deadlocks when it came to military matters. So knowing I didn't want it and to get even for all the embarrassment I caused him made sure I was voted in. So as we are flying on my black Pegasus Blackjack Annabeth who had been sleeping started to stir and not in a good way either, we're talking about screaming bloody murder.

"Annabeth wake up, it's just a nightmare."

"Percy! LAND NOW!"

"Uh ok? What's wrong?"

"Just LAND!"

At this Point she was starting to really worry me, but I did as she asked. By this time she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Easy wise girl what's wrong, just breath."

"Percy we have major incoming! Get ready I have no idea who this person is all I know is he gives off more power than the Big Three combined!"

"SAY WHAT! No one is that strong other than maybe you know who" I say as I point at the ground.

"Percy I'm telling yo…."

Just then a major Flash of light appeared and we had to look away. When it died down and we could see again there stood a massive behemoth of a man, and Annabeth was right this person radiated so much power I wanted to claw out of my own skin.

"Who in Hades name are you?" I said as I pulled out my trusty pen/sword Riptide.

"Put that silly little toy away before you hurt yourself boy! As for who I am I will determine if you are worthy or not, as for why I have tracked you down boy, you need to be at Camp Jupiter soon, as I have a warning you must deliver, a foe as you've never faced before has risen. Your father will know who I mention, as he will be very pissed I'm awake myself. Percy you must prepare for the worst and be willing to wake the very person that nearly killed you 5 years ago, she maybe the only one who know how to defeat him should anything happen to me."

At this point I'm thinking that this person has lost there mind and needs to be taught a lesson. I mean let's face it there was no way I was going to risk waking her up, and besides how does he know my name and that my Father will know who he speaks of this guy makes no sense what so ever. So I do the worst thing I've done since attacking Atlas. Yep you guessed it I Attacked the stranger who just smiled at me.

"HA boy I give you credit you have no brains but plenty of courage. I see why Athena's daughter fell hard for you. Uh no pun intended." He said his as he shot a beam of light straight into my gut.

Chapter 2.

Here in this chapter we discover that Annabeth and Percy have gotten married in secret and she is pregnant!

Annabeth

OH GODS I thought as I just saw my husband get destroyed in front of my eyes! What am I going to do now? I can't raise our child on my own, I haven't even gotten the chance to tell him yet. I start to cry when I realize I'm not alone and my anger takes over.

"You KILLED HIM! How dare you who do you think you are?" he just smiled at me and that made me even more angry, I just wanted to kill this person. I started to glow with a power I've never known I had.

"Easy child of Athena he isn't dead, I only put him in a temporary slumber, and I see your with a child, a very powerful one at that." At that I was a loss for words. "Ah yes I child of the sea and of Athena a wise and powerful he could probably challenge the gods themselves as seeing what he is the child of two"

"Wait what did you say the child of two Gods, Percy and I are just Demi-Gods. And how do you know I'm with a child I haven't even told Percy that yet?"

"Oh forgive me child where are my manners, I'm Atlanis child of the mighty Kronos and Chaos, brother of the Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. I am a forbidden child of Mythology or something like that I've slept for far too long. As for the reason I said you and Percy are Gods is because I have made it so, hence the reason my brother Zeus despises me. I don't need his permission or his silly council to tell me who I can or can't make immortal. The reason I have been awaken is because of Percy's little stunts down in hell itself. Also on a side note don't flaunt your new abilities Zeus must not know I am awake just yet. Your mother already knows I will need Percy to tell his father. I will be going straight to hades when I'm done talking to you."

OK something has got to give why in Hades name is this happening, I mean I love the fact I'm now immortal and so is Percy, but why can we ever have a normal day just once.

"Who is this new Threat that not even I can figure out?"

"Oh that's simple my brother Zodiac now if your done questioning me my daughter its time for me to wake up your husband."

Chapter 3

Percy

Ok let me tell you I hate my dreams they always suck, once again a new threat is on our horizon but one I've never heard of. His name? Zodiac, just as powerful as the dude that knocked me unconscious with a little light… Ugh my life sucks, on a positive note this dude that knocked me out his name Atlanis patron of Atlantis, My uncle just gave me immortality apparently cause Zodiac was not happy about it at all. Anyway in my dream I saw a man that looks worse than Hades in his natural form, talking to Prometheus. My lord, Nephew we may have a small issue, it seems that your greatest enemy is awake as well. How do you wise to proceed?"

"Which one has awakened other than me Uncle? Atlanis or My dear sister?"

Atlanis my Lord, and he has already made Gods of the strongest Foes of your father."

"Tell me of these two they intrigue me anyone powerful enough to take on the Lord of Time could be of use to me."

"No disrespect nephew but they can't be turned the son of Poseidon is by far the greatest and most Powerful hero to ever live, now that Atlanis has awakened his powers and given him immortality he may be just as strong as any of the Olympians, and now that the daughter of Athena Annabeth is also immortal she is by far the smartest and greatest tactician I've ever seen, she rivals her own mother."

"Hmmm perhaps it's time to reveal myself to these great younglings, do you truly believe them to be as powerful as myself Uncle and a true threat?'

"Yes Child Perseus is far stronger than you imagine which is why your brother has chosen him. However I do think that we should wait and see what his plans are considering our visitor. Hello Perseus Jackson"

Oh awesome I'm discovered in a dream, and what's worse Prometheus is giving guidance to this jerk, after I got him a pardon from the Gods he does this. Next time I see him I'm giving him the beating of a lifetime, or in his case of multiple lifetimes!

"Percy Wake up… Gods you can be such a pain, WAKE UP SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"Ouch, Ouch ok Annabeth I'm awake geez…. Oh great he's still here"

"Hello Perseus are you going to be more calm and cooperative this time? As you can guess why I'm here I've chos…"

"Yea yea yea I know why you're here cause your brother is awake just like you I got to tell my dad immediately that Prometheus is giving guidance to the creep after I got him a pardon oh and thanks for making me immortal, oh and just how powerful am I compared to you and your brother? Prometheus seems to think that I can challenge you guys or any of the other Olympians."

"Interesting, I know your powerful, but are you that powerful?" isn't that what I just asked him? Seriously why do they always have to ramble to themselves? "And Uncle is advising him, this isn't good. Percy, Annabeth you must get your parents to unite together we are going to need all the power possible to win this. And to answer your question Perseus, yes you are that powerful."

"hold on timeout nobody's going anywhere till you explain why you called me daughter" says Annabeth while giving a deluxe I'm gonna kill this dude stare.

"WOE WHAT? Annabeth did I just hear you right?"

"Yes Seaweed brain you did now shut up before I knock you out next."

"HAHAHAHAHA, you're a clever girl ask your mother I'm sure she'll like to explain to the other Gods as well, ta ta." With that Atlanis, my uncle flashes out. Typical of immortals, always leaving with more questions than answers. Speaking of questions I had to ask Annabeth a very serious one.

"Annabeth I need to ask you something"

"What Percy we need to get to Camp Jupiter then we're going straight to Olympus and corner my mother till she gives me a answer!"

"Um right but before that, are you pregnant?

"Um Percy….."

Chapter 4

Annabeth

Percy just asked the million drachma question I wasn't prepared for.

"Um Percy…."

"Annabeth it's a simple question yes or no" he asked rather impatient and starting to get a bit angry.

"Yes Percy I am pregnant, how did you know? I was going to tell you when we got back to camp half-blood." I say with a smile across my face and tears running down my face and I see all the anger leave Percy's face and see it replaced by sheer joy.

"OH MY GODS ANNABETH!" Percy says as he picks me up and twirls me around. He asks me:

"When did you know? I'm so happy right now, sorry I yelled at you." Percy rambled for probably 5 minutes till he finally ran out of breath.

"I found out maybe a week ago, I was trying to figure out the best time to tell you. I wanted it to be a complete surprise. I'm pretty sure it's going to be a boy. Atlanis seems to think since our powers are awakened and we are Gods that our child will be stronger than any Olympian, what do you think Percy?"

"I don't know hun, all I know is we are going to be far better parents than any of the other Gods"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 4 Cntd_

"_I found out maybe a week ago, I was trying to figure out the best time to tell you. I wanted it to be a complete surprise. I'm pretty sure it's going to be a boy. Atlanis seems to think since our powers are awakened and we are Gods that our child will be stronger than any Olympian, what do you think Percy?"_

"_I don't know hun, all I know is we are going to be far better parents than any of the other Gods"_

**Sorry for the long wait Y'all been busy as hell. Also in my haste to post this I forgot to mention that "I DON'T OWN SHIT WHEN IT COME TO PJO!" now that that's out of the way and with the last paragraph from my 4****th**** chapter here we go… also remember if you want to see something such as lemons graphic destruction ect be sure to let me know. Now on with the show**

Percy

Ok straight up things are going from freaky to just plain fucked up. I'm now immortal Check, my power is greater than the Big Three Check and my pregnant gf/fiancée is pretty much in the same boat. Why do the fates hate me?

"you know once Zeus learns of this we are so toast right?" what it's a valid remark don't judge me….

"Percy seriously everything you just learned in the blink of a eye and that's what your worried about?!"

"What can I say I have a high sense of self preservation, besides you know he will flip out!"

"Who will be flipping out young Perseus?" Boomed the only voice in the world I didn't want to hear right now.

"UH…UM nothing Lord Zeus, what brings you here Uncle?" I asked hopeing to deflect his question. Thankfully as powerful as Zeus is he's not that bright, not that I can brag sadly.

"I felt a abnormal power coming in this area and while you are powerful your aura seems to have changed greatly, care to explain boy?" He asked not bothering to hide the malice in his intent if I denied him. Tempting fate I did the dumb thing naturally.

"I do not care to explain right now uncle for I don't understand everything myself, however I will share this. A new enemy has arisen with one hell of a grudge. But what the mystery man that explained to me is not possible." Zeus gave me a worried look but did not interrupt. "There are no other children of Kronos other than the Olympians, mainly You, Hades, and my father. So I don't see how its possible" at this point I realized I just said to much as I looked at Annabeth and she paled. One look toward Zeus was my confirmation I said to much as he was glowing with power. OH shit was all I had time to think before I was hit with pure energy. When I finally came to about 10 minutes later I woke up to see my father having his trident pointed at Zeus's throat with most of the Olympians behind him.

"Poeidon brother, surely you understand that he's to much a risk to be left to side with Them!" Zeus was yelling at my dad.

"Brother you just killed my son and our greatest hero, and you expect me to "UNDERSTAND" what needed to be done. Besides you only have yourself to blame if they want your head, you banished them all even though only one sided with Father back then. Personally I have no grudge against Atlantis and Rainous, I do however share no love for Apamethese." At this point I decided to burst my Uncles bubble while Hades was enjoying the show.

"Sorry to burst your bubble _UNCLE_… but im not dead and I'm really pissed you tried to kill me!"

"PERCY!? My son, how is this possible no demigod or minor god for that matter could have survived that blast." My dad asks

"simple father you already know the answer you named him. ATLANIS show yourself now!" I yell to the best of my ability to force him to appear, luck was for once with me as he showed up.

"Atlanis forbidden Olympian and brother of the big three at your service Percy, what can I do for you?" Atlanis asks sweet and innocently I also noticed the Athena's breath caught when he showed up.

"Atlanis I think you have some explaining to d…"

"he has no explaining to do he has only to die like the rest of his power hungry siblings!" Zeus states before firing his master bolt at Atlanis. But Atlanis just laughed and caught the bolt in his palm.

"Have the years made you forgetful brother, I have all your powers and was trained by my other brothers who are here with us now, as for Percy not being dead I think Poseidon can answer that easily enough my talent for not needing the fates permission to make a god or goddess." He laughed while absorbing the bolt making it disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Have the years made you forgetful brother, I have all your powers and was trained by my other brothers who are here with us now, as for Percy not being dead I think Poseidon can answer that easily enough my talent for not needing the fates permission to make a god or goddess." He laughed while absorbing the bolt making it disappear**_

**(A.N) Hey guys sorry for taking so long things have been insane lately. Doing house repairs and issue with a crazy laptop with a mind of its own. Anyway enough excuses and on to the story, although some reviews would be nice! Just saying**

**Poseidon's P.O.V**

Oh shit, why did he have to put me on the spot right now! I have to deal with Zeus's incompetence enough as it is.

"POSEIDON, what in Hades does this BASTARD mean?!"

"UH….Um….. Damn you Atlanis its quite simple brother, the fates knew that you would abuse the power if you had it so they gave it to Atlanis here to either give the worthy or strip the unworthy of immortality should the wrong people be given it. As for Percy, im guessing you made him Immortal Atlanis?"

"Of course I did, no one has ever been more worthy Poseidon, I also made mt daughter a goddess as well." No one other than Poseidon and Athena paled at this the others were far to confused to know what he was saying.

"what do you mean you made your daughter immortal Atlanis?" Zeus bellowed. "you don't have a daughter I would most certainly know if you had claimed a daughter her aura would be to hard for even you to hide!"

"Maybe you need to ask your daughter. Athena would you like to tell them or shall I?"

"Athena Explain! NOW!" Zeus Thundered and Athena paled even more if it was possible.

"Atlanis are you sure this is wise?" she asked completely ignoring Zeus. "you know the implications if we both recognize her, she will be hunted and not even you will be able to save her from everything especially with the power block."

"I'm sure besides my block expired when I made her a goddess, once you recognize her she will be able to finally take her place amongst the elite. Why do you think I made her lover my champion to balance the power level out, Percy is more powerful than any of you now except for myself, Poseidon and Rainous, well and now our daughter."

"WHAT?!" Annabeth finally connected all the dots. My father is Fredrick Chase (A.N. I think that's right been awhile since I read that book) not a Forbidden Olympian god that could rival a primordial in power!" great my niece is getting hysterical

"Enough of this, I believe that its time to get everything out in the open. Annabeth you are the daughter of my brother and Niece with them using two power blocks to hide your power, You were given to this Fredrick as a cover, Percy my son you are now amongst the elite." I said with more pride than I probably should of but Fuck Zeus and his tyranny.

"What you knew of this and did nothing to stop this? I'll Throw you all into Tart…"

Finish that statement and see yourself faded from knowledge brother we've had enough of your fucking Tyranny its time you step up of step down as King you waste of space!"

**Percy P.O.V**

Holy Hades I've never seen my dad get that pissed, but that paled in comparison to the fact that ive actually been dating and making love to a true Goddess! (what I'm a guy after all)

"Father stand down! We face a new threat and Atlanis is here to help us, besides we should be celebrating since I have got some good news for some and a certain someone will want my head."

"What is this news Percy?" my father asks

"Annabeth is pregnant; I'm going to be a Father."

"OH GODS!" Aphrodite squealed and Hera respectfully nodded

"It's about time Percy I was beginning to lose faith that you" Athena said surprising the Hell out of all us, comma that wasn't the weirdest thing that happened however just then another flash happened and it was a power that made my skin crawl even if I was a God know.

"hello everyone Atlanis we have a major problem! We need every ally on hand now and everyone better decide on there loyalties cause Kronos has completely reformed, we have no idea how but hes back to his original form and has broken free."

**A.N awe snap what are our heroes going to do know, sorry for the short ass chapter but I had to get something**


End file.
